


Soulmates are Such a Cliché

by xhoshirena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, College AU, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Phobias, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, University, University AU, Yes I yeeted Oikawa and Iwa Chan into Karasuno VB team, no beta we die like daichi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhoshirena/pseuds/xhoshirena
Summary: Born into a world where soulmates are basically inscribed into their daily life, whether on their mind or mentioned in a conversation, it would only make sense that they would want to find their very own soulmate as soon as possible. But soulmates are such a cliché, aren’t they?This is a Soulmate AU, where fate will pair you with your partner that was in your past life. Whether gender, looks or personality being different or similar, the souls will find their way to each other. However, one person in the pairing will be cursed with a phobia relating to how they died in their past life, while the other gets to see their past life while in deep slumber. When the two meet, the phobia will worsen while the memories will start. A kiss will seal the curse away, and the two shall live in happiness.This phobia + memory idea is created by @wayward_stranger ! Please read their well-written KageHina fanfiction at https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423979/chapters/14705263 !
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	Soulmates are Such a Cliché

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear and Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423979) by [wayward_stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/wayward_stranger). 



> Thank you for clicking! This is the first ever fic I've posted on AO3 and I'm literally super confused about everything aaaa- Anyways, please leave a comment about what you think! <3 All kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> *This phobia + memory idea is created by @wayward_stranger ! Please read their well-written KageHina fanfiction at https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423979/chapters/14705263 !

Hinata Shouyou, a man who carries a light-hearted and cheerful atmosphere, while also looking very young for his age, did not find his other half god had assigned him in high school. The ginger was expectedly disappointed.

However, all hope was not lost. The small ball of sunshine had his eyes on college. He was looking forward to finding his destined one in college. And also, volleyball. Despite being short, he had been longing, yearning, CRAVING to become a spiker.

The white spiky hair seagull-like ace of Kamomedai he once saw on a TV during his second year of high school had inspired him. It was as if he had grown wings; he flew higher than the 190cm blockers, and palmed the ball as it pummelled into the ground on the other side of the net like a meteor.

Hinata Shouyou wanted to become a little giant, and finally put his strong legs to use. His strong legs which he developed strong muscles by biking for, would aid him in flying. He could imagine the headlines—New “Little Giant”, Hinata Shouyou of Sendai University. 

How he actually passed his finals to gain a pass to college life experience was a mystery. But if he wanted something, he would put his all into it, hence the chances of achieving was not low. 

Of course besides soulmates and volleyball, the next thing he looked forward to was roommates. He was finally moving out of his house where his family inhabits. Saying goodbye to his younger sister was one of the most difficult things on earth.

His little sister, Natsu was clinging onto him like a koala, pulling him back, sobbing out “Nii-chan, don’t go please” with beads of tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. There was also snot which unfortunately stained the older brother’s clothes and he had to get changed. When he returned back to his room, he then realised that the gift his sister gave him—a wallet—was left on his table, forgotten. Hinata mentally scolded himself for that.

But now, the undergraduate is finally in front of his new home with his luggage to his right (And the wallet in his pocket). Hinata knocked on the door lightly. Without missing a beat, the door swung open revealing a slender man with silky green hair, who also wore a friendly, warm smile. Hinata felt welcomed.

“Hi!” Hinata greeted gaily. He broke into a wide grin as the man said “Hello, I’m Yamaguchi.” in a genial tone.

“Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you!”

“Likewise! Come on in, I gotta introduce you to the other 2 people we’re sharing rooms with!” 

Hinata, thrilled and curious, trailed behind Yamaguchi into the small but comfy dormitory. In the dorm lay a little sofa with a petite TV in front, while a tiny kitchen with a mini fridge and a microwave. Then there’s a door next to the kitchen, while another two doors on the other wall. 

One of the doors swung open, revealing a lanky man with lustrous blue-black hair flopped onto his forehead. He wore a scowl that looked like it had lived on that face of his rent-free for an eternity. “Uh, hi.” He squinted his eyes as he stared at the man a head shorter, analysing him.

“H-hi! My name is Hinata Shouyou! Nice… to me you?” Hinata squeaked. Of course he was intimidated, being that nervous wreck he is. 

The man raised his eyebrows, not breaking eye contact. “Kageyama Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so, so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I apologise as this chapter is kind of short! Please leave a comment, I want to know what you think! All kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> This is a Soulmate AU, where fate will pair you with your partner that was in your past life. Whether gender, looks or personality being different or similar, the souls will find their way to each other. However, one person in the pairing will be cursed with a phobia relating to how they died in their past life, while the other gets to see their past life while in deep slumber. When the two meet, the phobia will worsen while the memories will start. A kiss will seal the curse away, and the two shall live in happiness.
> 
> This phobia + memory idea is created by @wayward_stranger ! Please read their well-written KageHina fanfiction at https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423979/chapters/14705263 !


End file.
